


Запах

by WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019



Series: Тексты R-NC-21 [1]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019/pseuds/WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019
Summary: У везения Кофе истёк срок годности.





	Запах

**Author's Note:**

> кинк на запах, оральный секс

— Чем таким вкусненьким пахнет? — удивилась Тирамису. — Странно, сегодня в меню нет десертов...

Кофе вздрогнул и улыбнулся как можно беспечнее. В этом ему помогали недомытая посуда и полотенце в руках — шикарный способ увильнуть от неудобного разговора. Пальцы слабо дрожали.

— Может, кто-то из гостей принёс с собой, — отмахнулся он. — Или у тебя такое чувствительное обоняние, что ты унюхала тесто для завтрашнего лимонного пирога.

Только вот никакого теста не было и не будет, а взгляд Тирамису из удивлённого за одно мгновение стал внимательным и цепким. Она подошла вплотную к Кофе, зажав его между своим телом и умывальником, и потянула в сторону воротник рубашки. Кому-то другому за такую выходку Кофе сразу выбил бы зубы, но Тирамису была в кафе на особом положении и могла хоть канкан голой на столах танцевать — ничего ей не будет, так уж ей повезло по жизни. А вот у везения Кофе явно истекал срок годности.

— Что не так? — с досадой спросил он. — Я целый день работал, конечно от меня не розами пахнет!

— Нет, не то... — Тирамису задумчиво гладила его шею большим пальцем, без намёка, невинная ласка, но, тем не менее, дрожь уже родилась и потекла вдоль позвоночника ниже. — Хотя на розы тоже похоже. Только слаще.

— Да ну, тебе кажется.

Тирамису заглянула Кофе в глаза, улыбнулась — эту улыбку можно было вешать в назидание потомкам как «коварство во плоти» — и медленно, по слогам, прошептала:

— Ты пахнешь Шо-ко-ла-дом. Точнее, сексом с ним.

Кофе не просто так гордился своей выдержкой и умением делать хорошую мину даже в самой хреновой ситуации. Он не поддавался на провокации Красного Вина, спокойно выслушивал жалобы гостей, хвалил песни Яблочного Пирога, хотя от последних у него едва не отваливались уши. Но, запертый в подсобке со слишком внимательной Тирамису, он растерялся и хватал ртом воздух, чувствуя, как медленно, но неотвратимо приливает к щекам румянец.

— Как нехорошо заниматься этим в рабочее время, — пожурила его Тирамису. — Вдруг вас кто-нибудь увидел бы?

«Ты пришла после закрытия, чёрт возьми, кто мог нас увидеть?!» — подумал Кофе, но вслух ничего не сказал и накрыл рот ладонью, чтобы скрыть нервный смешок. Край умывальника врезался в поясницу, в штанах под фартуком было тесно, а Тирамису всё никак не убиралась вон и ждала, похоже, что Шоколад с видом фокусника вылезет из шкафа или стола, как будто он умел складываться в три четверти и не переломать себе при этом ноги.

— Не понимаю, ты осуждаешь или советуешь быть осторожнее, — буркнул Кофе. — И даже если первое...

— Ну что ты! Вам обоим я желаю счастья, — она снова приблизилась, погладила Кофе по щеке, провела кончиком пальца по шее к вырезу рубашки: туда, где скрывался свежий след поцелуя. Лицо Кофе вспыхнуло, как жаровня, а улыбка Тирамису стала совершенно бесстыдной. — Удачи, мальчики. Просто хотела сказать, что вы безумно вкусно пахнете. И оставляете друг на друге свои запахи, разве это не мило?

Как всегда, последнее слово повисло в воздухе, не давая ни малейшего шанса на реванш. Кофе дрожащими руками закрыл дверь и дважды, нет, трижды, проверил, не поддаётся ли она даже самым сильным толчкам.

— Уф, это было опасно! — на самом деле Шоколад спрятался в углу за шторой, где Кофе хранил запасы специй на чёрный день, поэтому унюхать его не смогла бы ни Тирамису, ни стая ищеек. — Иногда она бывает просто невыносимой.

— Просто нужно закрывать дверь, — Кофе привалился к ней плечом и замер, унимая бешено колотящееся сердце. Он попытался представить, что было бы, зайди Тирамису чуть раньше, но мозг расплавился раньше, чем создал чёткую и объёмную картинку. — И проверять её. Много, много раз.

Шоколад тихо рассмеялся, потянул Кофе за руку и поцеловал — медленно и нежно, как умел только он, и этой своей неторопливостью он путал ощущения и эмоции, словно настоящий фокусник. Кофе уже привык к страстному напору, поэтому отзывался на неторопливые ласки острее и честнее обычного. Штаны вновь полетели вниз, в них было легко запутаться, но Кофе и не нужно было ничего делать.

— А она права, — неразборчиво из-за члена во рту сказал вдруг Шоколад. — Ты очень вкусно пахнешь. Давно хотел сказать.

— Заткнись, — огрызнулся Кофе и вплёл пальцы в густые волосы. — Надеюсь, теперь-то нам никто не помешает смешивать чёртовы запахи.

Смех Шоколада обдал теплом чувствительную кожу, а язык прошёлся по головке именно так, как любил Кофе — быстро и сильно, собирая смазку. Облизывался он при этом так, будто получил в награду за терпение любимое лакомство. Если бы Кофе знал, что от небольшого ожидания Шоколад примется работать ртом ещё усерднее, то сразу затолкал бы его в тот закуток и поставил на колени.

Нужно быть внимательнее, чтобы в следующий раз никто не смог им помешать.


End file.
